False Host
by narufuuin
Summary: With a little white lie and a couple sisters to keep him sane how will things turn out for naruto? genius naruto, grayish naruto, pairings undecided AU, starts before academy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so first fanfic. This might be horrible or it might be a giant success. Lets see how this goes.**

**This will most likely be a humor/adventure/family/angst genre but only hints of family and angst. Naruto is not an emo. The only emo I know of is going to get bashed… badly…**

**First poll up ****. Should the pairing end up naruhina or naruharem. Hinata is a must in either pairing.**

**There will be bashing in my fic, mainly because there are people I do not like, which you will find out in the first few chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my computer, and some candy **** (which will shortly be devoured ****) **

Key:

_Thought: hmm… what kind of seal could I use for this?_

Speaking: hey guys!

**Uber powerful entity: what do you want mortal?**

_**Uber powerful entity thought: hmm… this mortal could prove entertaining**_

False host: chapter 1: Prologue and Welcome To the Academy

He was small.

He accepted that he was small…

What he did not like about being small though was that he could only run so fast on his short little legs…

Naruto Uzumaki was currently running as fast as his little legs could carry him. Behind him was a raging mob currently out for his blood. It had started out as a good week. It started out two days before his sister's birthday. He was ecstatic in waiting for it people mistook it for excitement for his own birthday the day after, well, they were wrong he was very excited for his sisters because his Oji-san was going to visit them and give them gifts, him the day after. After all what bad could come on the day of your birthday? Right?

_Ok Naruto, stop thinking useless things and start focusing on directions you just passed three dead ends and almost turned into another. Not the time for weird thoughts. Ok, so I just passed the fruit guy, next should be the clothing shop, then the cheap weapon smith, and then two corners after that I should be home free… maybe… how is it I manage to forget the directions when I'm being chased by a mob and no other time? Ugh… _

After the three hours of running from the mob he was getting tired, while the mob was only getting bigger as they went along. While he was thinking he missed his turn and turned into another dead end.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Well… this might be the last time I ever think while being chased by a mob." Said one very confused and depressed Uzumaki.

He turned and faced the mob that was chuckling darkly at their fortune at finally catching the blonde devil after three hours due to his overthinking.

Everywhere he turned there were more villagers with hatred in their eyes and poised for beating the blonde demon that hurt them 5 years ago.

Naruto frowned…. This was supposed to stop after the last beating that took place. Apparently it left him in the hospital for 2 weeks, even with his Uzumaki healing. Apparently they didn't think a week in the prison and a few hours with Ibiki was enough to convince them it was a bad idea.

Well now he was a little confused. They had him cornered at a dead end somewhere in the village and he had no idea if help was even coming. His only hope was a passing ANBU, that would be rare, or his sisters would have seen Oji-san by now. Hmm…

Well…. Only thing to do now is

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screaming his head off and as loud as his little body could handle.

The villagers winced at the volume the little brat could produce.

"SHUT UP!" One villager roared, with a shovel reared and with a vicious downswing he hit the blonde Uzumaki on the head shutting him up from the shock of the hit. A loud *thwack* sound was heard from the shovel as the villager smirked in triumph being the first in the mob to beat the little devil down.

It was with great sorrow that the Sandaime Hokage looked down on his village. His successor was both a genius and a fool. He had fooled Hiruzen into thinking that Naruto was the jinchuuriki for the kyuubi, but it was with great sorrow that it wasn't him. With a fake seal on his stomach he had secured a scroll explaining what he had done and what he wanted Hiruzen to do if the villagers responded negatively to his daughters being jinchuuriki. He had found the scroll after the announcement was made to the council still believing that Naruto was the jinchuuriki, while his sisters were praised as pure beacons of hope for their village being _untainted _by the kyuubi. It made him sick. By the time the news had been spread for it being Naruto the jinchuuriki, it was too late to tell everyone for the villagers' reaction had been just what the yondaime had feared.

It was bad to start with, 56 assassination attempts within the first month and around 1000 by his fourth birthday, and so many hospitalizations he couldn't remember the last time he counted. He was too old for this.

But he was not done yet.

No.

He was far from done yet. He still had many things to do.

"OOOOOOOJIIIIIIIIIII-SSSSSSSAAAAAAAANNNNN!" two voices purged him from his thoughts, while he knew whom it was he didn't know what they were doing here. They were supposed to be with the ANBU he stationed with them.

Just as the door flew open to show two little red heads running at him frantically as if their life depended on him helping them with something.

"Yes, Naoko-Chan? Naruko-Chan? What is it?" the old man asked the two frantic 5 year olds

"Naruto's being chased again and its getting huge!" Naoko shouted as they ran toward the old man to take him to their little brother, while it was only by a few hours and one day on their birth records they both looked at him as a little brother to be protected from harm against all things.

The old man donned his hat and took them both by the hand as he told the ANBU to start looking for the young boy. "Snake, Dog, Cat, find him at once!" the three ANBU saluted their hokage before poofing out to search for the small boy before their search proved fruitful. After half an hour they found him with a mob still around him. They all jumped in and pushed the mob back with chakra-enhanced strength.

When the villagers finally realized it was too late with Dog by the entrance to the alleyway and Snake and Cat right next to Naruto there was no way they could get to him or get away. With furry in mind, the Hokage showed up and sentenced them. "ANBU, take them all to Ibiki, tell him to cut loose. Snake, go with them and make sure it happens." With that the hokage scooped up the small boy who was bleeding and unconscious to take him to the hospital. With Naruko and Naoko both by his side the hospital staff were in no mood to test the sandaime when they saw the look in his eyes.

None of them noticed the hidden glee in Snake's eyes behind her mask as she took the civilians away to torturing them for hurting her favorite gaki. No one messed with her favorite gaki and got away with it.

No one.

He woke up to a soft beeping and a couple of weights pressing down on his arms.

Knowing only two things could have happened.

1: the mob got him and hes in the hospital with his sisters on him,

or

2: the evil purple aliens have abducted him for experiments and are going to feed him til he bursts for them to feast on. The two weights being candies and deserts for them to feed him until he got nice and fat.

Snapping his eyes open he checked to make sure it was the first one.

_Whew… saved by the sisters sleeping on my arms… again…. Eh oh well its not like I could have been out long. _He thought. Slowly trying to work his arms and see if everything is still functioning properly.

_Ok so everything is in order fingers can curl, hands can clench, and my figure is still thin from no candy-stuffing aliens… phew… ok now time to wake the girls… or let them rest from scaring them running for Oji-san again… nah _"Naruko-Sama, Naoko-Sama, time to wake up… We need to get back home." He whispered to the two girls.

…

…

Nothing.

Not even a disturbance in their breathing… well then if they want it that way then.

"Nee-Sama, Nee-Sama. The ramen is ready. If we don't hurry it will be eaten without us at home all cold and soggy." Naruto whispered to the girls plugging his ears with his fingers for the expected outburst.

An outburst that came very quickly from the two sleeping redheads.

"WE CAN'T LET THE RAMEN GET SOGGY LETS GO LITTLE BROTHER!" they both screamed waking everyone in a 5 miles radius and dragging Naruto out of the hospital and back home with speed that would make the hokage whistle in surprise and pride at his three adopted grandkids.

10 seconds and a very annoyed village later.

They stood at their apartment opening the door and letting Naruto in the house to make the heavenly goodness. A heavenly goodness that he was quick to make to sate the anger that his two sisters were exuding around them from being tricked but quickly sated once they smelt the heavenly aroma that was being made in the kitchen of their apartment. With Naruto making the food of the gods and him back at home it was as if the mob never happened. Though the two sisters quickly realized they almost hurt there already hurt little brother for tricking them into getting him out of the hospital.

Once the food was consumed and peace restored to the land of their apartment they began the chores and common routine of their home. With Naruto back at his scrolls learning everything he could about what Oji-san gave him he learned early on that he wanted to be a ninja and protect his sisters from danger. But given his small stature he had to learn a lot in order to get every advantage he could.

His sisters on the other hand also wanted to be ninjas if only to be able to protect their little brother from the meanies that chased him around all the time.

Let it not be said that the Uzumakis were stupid. Oh no, they were very smart. But booth sisters knew they couldn't hold a candle to their brother. He was a genius always taking in everything he could. Stories were memorized, scrolls learned and chakra understood better he was working on unlocking his chakra while they were doing the same and physical exercise to make sure they could beat up all the meanies.

Naruto had made charts and diagrams for them and showed them each what exactly each branch of jutsu did. Genjustu, illusions that work on the targets mind and five senses, usually to impair someone's judgment. Ninjutsu, manipulation of their surrounding environment using chakra including the 5 elements. Taijutsu, physical fighting using styles, forms, or brawling to fight an opponent. Iyro justu, medical justu used to heal wounds, bruises, cuts, poisons. Fuuinjustu, the art of sealing. He was very thorough in fuuinjustu. And kenjutsu, the use of a sword or weapon to aid in fighting an opponent. Stealth was also an option that he pointed out gleefully. Saying who wouldn't want to sneak up on people undetected to scare the crap out of people.

The girls had opted for different categories than him but that was fine with him. He had picked fuuinjustu, ninjustu, stealth, iryo justu, and taijutsu. Naruko had chosen ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, and taijutsu. While Naoko had opted for the same as her sister making them jump in joy for having someone understanding the awesomeness it would be to wield a sword, illusions and the elements against their foes.

After the siblings birthdays they worked tirelessly Naruto more so than his sisters. Though all of them were weary and usually cuddled up at night. With Naruto being in the middle squished by his sisters who just so happened to usually fall on top of him from all the physical conditioning they put themselves through. It was a wonder they never got sick.

4 years passed like that with them working together every birthday to make sure Naruto didn't get mobbed like usual on his birthday. Usually by staying indoors and only working on chakra control or stealth.

In the past few years though the sisters had noticed their brother contemplating something every day then finally telling them after they promised to keep it a secret. He was working on a seal that would help them almost like a compound surrounded by seals to either suppress chakra or any sign of them being there at all. They had marveled at the idea saying that it would be the best present ever if they got a whole compound merely for their benefit.

While Naruto wasn't sure about it being on time for a birthday he was sure that it would take time. More time than he was already investing in fuuinjutsu. He had to find a way to have more of himself…

"To the library!" he shouted one day after the morning workout.

The two girls were a little startled since he didn't usually go to the library because of the mean lady at the entrance.

So the three nine year olds hurried to the library only to be buffed out by the library lady saying demons weren't allowed in the library.

So they did the most intelligent thing a nine-year could do. They ran to the hokage.

"OJI-SAN!"

"He's in a meeting Naruto-san"

"Oh ok thank you." The triplets said. Walking to the seats the siblings brought out scrolls/books to read to pass the time.

Naruto reading a fuuinjutsu scroll on advanced sealing for journeymen.

Naruko was reading a romance novel to pass the time.

Naoko was reading a picture book.

After an hour of waiting the secretary allowed them to go ahead.

"OJI-SAN!" the three continued to run full speed to the hokage as if they never sat down.

The professor was finally sitting down at his desk hoping for a relaxing day after the hectic council meeting. But that was not to come when he heard the oncoming train known as the Uzumaki triplets.

"OJI-SAN!"

With the door flying open the three children rushed the hokage wanting help getting into the library.

"Oji-san! We need help getting into the library. The mean lady won't let Naruto pass again." Naoko told the aging hokage getting him to furrow his brows at having this happen again.

"… Again?" the old man asked the triplet.

" Yeah she said demons weren't allowed into a place of learning… Oji-san which one of us is a demon?" Naruko asked the old man in confusion and sorrow.

With furrowed eyebrows barely holding in the killing intent nearly breaking his unofficial grandchildren's hearts he turned to his ANBU.

He was not happy with the librarian.

"Cat, Snake. Please escort these three to the library and take the librarian to Ibiki for breaking my law. Stay with them and help them find what they need." He signed to two ANBU members in the corner. Not even a second later two ANBU members stepped out of the shadows and walked over to the triplets.

" These nice ANBU are going to take you to the library and will help you if you need to find something. Is that okay Naoko-chan, Naruko-chan?" he told the three with a kind smile on his face masking the anger he felt at the librarian

"Come on gakis, lets go talk to the mean lady." Snake told the two girls and the short little boy. With Cat carrying the two girls and Snake grabbing Naruto and putting him over her shoulder.

Naruto was a little confused by this, the only people who ever carried him on their shoulder was his sisters in training and that nice snake lady that he met when he pranked a couple villagers who were being mean to her. She had shown him a good time after she had gotten over laughing at the civilians who were annoying her. Showing him around the village, the forest of death, the dango shop, and Ichiraku later. As it turns out he felt indebt to the snake lady for showing him the ramen shop that his sisters loved so much.

He remembered that he had also found a seal on her neck/shoulder area that she was very self-conscious about. He lifted himself up to see the seal exactly where he had last seen it. The three comma marks circling each other surrounded by another seal which looked to be restraining the comma seal.

Hmm… he could see the different seals mixed in the comma, restraint, loyalty, corruption, and containment… Wait… Was that a dual containment? For what purpose? Why does one seal need two containment seals, a restraint, a loyalty, and corruption seals in one seal? What were they looking to do? Make them go crazy?

He was very curious about this sight. Why hadn't Oji-san gotten rid of it yet? He would have to look into this.

But the ride was over too quickly for him to look at it too much they had arrived at the library with the mean lady. And he was quickly dropped on his feet with Snake looking at the librarian. Daring her to call her gaki a demon in the ANBUs presence.

And being the demon hater that she is she did.

"ANBU thank goodness you're here could you please escort this demon outside of this place of learning?" she said looking at Naruto with distaste.

"Mam, you are under arrest for breaking the sandaime's law. Directly in front of two of his personal guards." Cat said to the shocked librarian who was immediately spouting that demons shouldn't enter a sacred place of learning and education.

With the librarian out of the way the three Uzumakis rushed in to find what they were looking for, one for taijutsu, one for ninjutsu, and the last for medical jutsu.

Half an hour later the three convened at a small table stacking scrolls on ninjutsu, taijutsu and medical stuff on the table. With the ANBU looking on the entire time reading over their shoulder making sure they understood everything and didn't need help. They mostly just asked Naruto what they didn't understand. Since he was mostly finished with his scrolls by the time they got confused.

Two hours later the ANBU were getting tired when they heard the triplets move in front of them asking them something that they didn't catch. "What was that naoko-chan?" Cat asked calmly.

"Oh I was wondering if you would mind telling me something?" Naoko asked as the other two Uzumakis looked at her with confusion.

"Sure what is it?"

"I was wondering what clone techniques you know?" she asked.

Cat was taken aback at this. Surely they didn't know about the different clones yet. They hadn't even started the academy yet. "I know the water clone, and the academy clone. Why what were you looking for?" she asked trying to get to know what they were looking for in order to help as the hokage asked.

" We were looking for a stronger non-elemental clone than the academy clone." Naoko told them with the other two shrugging their shoulders at their sister's nativity. Surely two ANBU wouldn't just give out techniques to them merely because they wanted to know. Right?

"Well there is the shadow clone." (que face palm from the other Uzumakis) "But why do you need to know different clone techniques? Your not even in the academy yet." Cat said in confusion at why they wanted to know.

"Well we just thought that having more of you could help with other things. Like setting aside certain projects for the back burner, or having more of you researching something that you need to find out quickly." Naruto explained looking up from his fifth scroll on medical jutsu.

"Well the shadow clone jutsu is pretty much what you are looking for then. It was made as a reconnaissance technique to infiltrate dangerous areas without putting anyone in danger." Cat explained.

"So it has a memory call back feature." Naruto said in a thinking posture.

…

…

The other two Uzumakis just stared at their brother wondering what he could do with this technique. Wait a minute… If he had such a technique he could make the compound in time for their birthday!

Cat's thoughts were in shock at how he had figured out the benefit of such a technique just from a small explanation. He was a genius. No wonder the hokage didn't like it when they were denied at the library. It would be cruel to hold such a prodigy back.

Snake's thoughts were also in shock but with a healthy helping of pride. Her gaki had figured out what most people took years to find out after using the technique.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity with four people staring at the small boy he looked up at Snake. "Snake-san, can you take us back to Oji-san quickly?" the little boy asked,

The other two Uzumaki's blinked. Why did they need to go back to him now?

"Sure gaki hold on." Snake told Naruto hefting him over her shoulder allowing him to memorize the seal on her shoulder without her knowing. Dashing out of the building Snake could faintly hear the gears turning in the small boy's head.

Cat stayed with the other two helping them put the scrolls back and then poofing back to the hokage.

Naruto was scheming.

Snake could easily hear the many gears turning in her little gaki's head. But paid it no mind for now, after all what could a shorter than normal nine year-old do?

Apparently more than she thought when she saw the hokage dash forward and beg on hand and knee for his secret.

This was the scene that Cat, Naoko, and Naruko arrived upon. The hokage bowing to Naruto who had a smirk on his face in triumph.

" Wow Naruto. How did you get the hokage to bow to you?"

"I know the secret to paperwork." He told them with understanding dawning on their faces.

"Please Naruto-kun tell me the secret." The old man pleaded the short boy. "Surely I can trade you for something for this divine knowledge."

"I want two things. One jutsu and knowledge of who the idiot was that put the seal on the nice snake lady."

The room froze.

How did he know she had a seal on her? And why did he want to know? These were the thoughts going through Snake's mind while Cat was looking at Naruto in hidden shock and the old man had steel going through his mind.

"How do you know about that seal gaki?" Snake demanded the small child.

"When the snake lady put me over her shoulder I saw it for the first time and I just saw it a few minutes ago. My wonder is why the bastard didn't put a control seal on it to keep it under lock and key. Oh well his mistake is our gain." Naruto said looking from the old man to Snake.

"Hokage-sama permission to remove the mask?" Snake asked the hokage.

The old man nodded his head in acceptance while dismissing the other ANBU in the room and sealing the room to make sure no one knew what they would talk about.

Snake removed her mask to show the face of the nice snake lady that he owed.

"Alright gaki why do you want to know about the seal? The thing is probably the worst thing that has ever happened to me. It's a bad reminder about a bad time in my life and the worst memory I have. Why do you want to know?" Anko asked Naruto.

"I want to know because if I get a few things and a few more years, or months depending on if I get the shadow clone, I might be able to remove it. Completely or rework it to your advantage." Naruto explained to the distressed woman.

"How? How do you expect to remove it when both the Sandaime and Jiraiya couldn't remove it?" Anko all but demanded from the small child.

"Easily if I get to research it enough." Naruto had a very determined expression on his face that if Anko weren't so distressed would have glomped him and shouted "kawaii".

"The seal is missing a control seal that holds it all together. I want to know exactly why he left it out before I take it off. But I will be able to take it off. Just give me a few years or the shadow clone and it will be sooner." He explained.

Hiruzen was confused how did he know about how he knew about the shadow clone in the first place. Did he get that much at the library? Apparently he did.

"Naruto. Are you absolutely sure you can get the seal off?" he asked Naruto getting him to nod his head in absolute confidence.

"Anko." He said getting the distraught woman's attention. "What do you want to do?"

"… … Naruto." Anko said quietly. He looked at her in determination and confidence. " Are you sure you can get this nightmare over?" she asked.

"Yes."

…

…

"Hokage-sama permission to teach him shadow clone?" Anko asked.

"Permission granted." The old man said after a few minutes of silence.

"Alright. If you do manage to get this thing off you will be my favorite gaki forever. You do know this right? And if you don't. Not even hokage-sama will be able to save you from me is that clear?" Anko said with a dark aura behind her scaring the young boy back into a corner.

"Y-y-y-ye-e-e-es-s-s m-m-m-ma-a-a-am-m" he stuttered in absolute terror.

"Alright then to the training ground!" she shouted flipping the frightened boy over her shoulder and carrying him to the training grounds.

While he was on her shoulder he continued studying the seal and the seal around it.

Back with Cat the hokage and Naoko and Naruko.

The room was silent.

"Well that was very Ankoish wasn't it?" the hokage asked the other ANBU and the two kids.

"Yes I suppose it was wasn't it? Haha" Cat replied chuckling. "But we should go and see if they need help with anything." She gestured for the other two Uzumakis in the room to follow her to the training grounds.

Meanwhile, at the training grounds.

Anko was stunned.

For good reason.

Normal jounins have trouble with the shadow clone because of the amount of chakra it takes.

Anko was currently staring at 10 Naruto's all staring at each other

Blink

Blink

"I win!" the original screamed

"AUGGGGHHH" the rest yelled.

What?

Ok now she was confused. Were they having a staring contest?

"Alright. You two go off and have a brainstorm about something. I want to check something." He ordered the two clones.

They went off through the woods until they found a nice sized and wondered what to brainstorm about until they realized something. They had no clue where to put their dream compound.

"So where do you want to build the compound or lab?" NC1 (Naruto clone 1) asked NC2.

"Hmm not too sure. We could start with our apartment building. Everybody evacuated there when we started living there." NC2 spoke

"Yeah. At first I thought it was rude but now it's a blessing. We can use each floor for something else. First floor would be medical research and development. Second floor can be chakra and ninjutsu research and development of new jutsu and how to use chakra. Third floor can be fuuinjutsu research and new ways to deal with curses. Fourth floor is prank floor."

"I agree with most but I think we need to have fuuinjutsu on top floor. We need to keep it secret. Who knows what they could do if they could replicate our findings."

"Ok so security being what? Chakra seal, blood seal, both, or lock and key?" NC1 asked.

"Hmm… both. But we can key in certain people." NC2 told the other clone.

"Ok so we key in Naoko-sama and Naruko-sama automatically,"

"Oji-san."

"Nice snake lady."

"If any friends get close and precious enough."

"Alright that should be enough for boss to work with." NC1 told the other clone.

"Yeah. Ok then lets dispel"

…

…

"How do we dispel?"

"Good question."

" Stab each other?"

"On three?"

"Sure you count"

"One… two…hurk!" he yelled as the other clone stabbed him dispelling him.

" Haha sucker. Like I'm letting you stab me" he yelled in triumph with the silence around him. "Ok now how to dispel without violence… disrupt chakra flow? Maybe." He frowned in thought before disrupting his chakra and… *poof*

Back with the original Naruto.

Naruto frowned before laughing

Anko raised her eyebrow in wonder at what he found so funny. "What's so funny gaki?"

"What is funny is that my clones are jerks and they had an interesting conversation."

"Mind explaining?" Cat asked as she poofed onto the scene in a whirl of leaves.

"Hi Cat-neechan, Naoko-neesama, Naruko-neesama -Hurk" Naruto said before both sisters promptly whacked him over the head with a stick produced from nowhere in particular with their hair blazing all over the place.

"WE TOLD YOU! NO SAMA! WE DON'T CARE IF PEOPLE HEAR YOU! WE ARE NOT SUPERIOR TO YOU IN ANY WAY DATTEBAYO!" the twin girls yelled at Naruto with hair blazing and fire in their eyes.

"Your our brother not some servant or some poor person so give it a rest with the sama" Naoko said after she had calmed down and hugged her brother.

Naruko on the other hand had just noticed the clones staring at the sisters in fear and shock. "Oi who are you guys? And why do you look like Naruto? If you're here to hurt or replace him then you've got another thing coming." She told the clones who were confused, snickering at the originals situation, and just standing there drawing in the dirt with a stick that once again came from nowhere.

"Did you forget what boss was coming here to learn, Naruko-neesama?" one clone said before Naruko threw her stick at the clone smacking it in the head and dispelling it.

"Alright who else needs to learn their lesson?" she said holding two more sticks that she got from a nowhere.

While this was occurring Anko and Cat were chatting about the kids and their nicknames the Uzumakis gave them. They were also confused where they got the sticks in the first place. They didn't have storage seals on them already did they? They looked around and found a barrel conveniently labeled "Sama breaker sticks" with and explanation below it stating: tired of your sister/brother calling you sama? Use the sama breaker sticks and you can beat them into calling you something else. With what looked to be a man standing straight with one arm out straight with his thumb up the other arm held on his hip and his teeth shining. The barrel currently had twelve good-sized sticks sticking up ready to be used.

"Anko… is that?" Cat began only to hear laughter from below her. She looked down to see Anko on the ground laughing hysterically.

"It is! It is! Hahahaha, oh gosh that's hilarious. Hahahaha. My stomach! My stomach! Hahaha." Anko was currently rolling on the ground laughing trying to catch her breath and see what other comedy the triplets were doing.

Cat sweat dropped at Anko's behavior then looked at the triplets and her sweat drop enlarged and deepened.

Naoko was currently hugging Naruto while naoko continued to beat on his clones with him flinching every time she hit a clone. The thing was that Naoko was currently holding Naruto hostage in the female kawaii grip, which all males know, is unbreakable.

What next happened only furthered Cat's sweat drop and made Anko laugh all the harder.

Naruko turned and saw the hurt look on Naruto's face and immediately screamed kawaii and glomped him. Rubbing his cheek and patting his hair all the while Naruto was protesting and trying to break free.

After everything calmed down and Naruto got out, Naruto had his sisters' stand in front of him so he could see something.

"Ok I am going to be teaching you the shadow clone. It is a chakra intensive jutsu so don't hold back. Ok these are the hand signs and what you should feel when using the jutsu." Naruto explained to his sisters.

"Alright this will be fun to watch." Anko said to Cat while still snickering from the earlier scene.

"What do you mean?" Cat asked while still watching the scene not wanting to miss anything.

"The gaki could make twenty clones easily and then killed half just for kicks and then was glomped by the two. What do you think will happen when the girls learn how to make copies of themselves and go to glomp him whenever he looks cute?" she snickered at Cat and was soon joined in the snickering when she figured it out.

"Oh this will be fun"

When the two sisters tried they expectedly failed the first time.

And the next.

And the time after that.

After twenty tries Naruto has them stop for a minute. To see how they are doing.

"Ok neesamas.(whack!) Were going to try something else. If you do not get this right in the next hour I am not making ramen for dinner."

…

Total silence. Not even a small breeze through the clearing.

"SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!" the two yelled simultaneously. With a many poofing sounds heard throughout the clearing Naruto blinked.

"I thought I had a fair bit of chakra then they go and do this" he mumbles out pouting.

Ten seconds later we see hundreds of twin sisters looking around the clearing and then one shouts out.

"KAWAII"

They all turn to Naruto. Who has his arms folded and a frown on his face. All in all he looks like a small kid who had just been denied his favorite candy.

Hundreds upon hundreds of sisters' glomped their brother saying how cute he looked.

Poof.

"What? Where did he go?" one clone of Naruko asked around. Cat and Anko were also confused. Did he learn substitution? They didn't sense him around which means it really was a clone pouting. How long had he been gone?

He was good. They didn't sense him leave at all.

"Got to give the gaki credit. I didn't sense him leave at all. Well we better go find him. Don't want him alone around dark. Especially when he has the academy coming up soon." Anko told Cat.

"Yup. Then again… if he doesn't want to be found we could use a little help." She said pointedly looking at the clones.

"Sure. Why not? Alright ladies listen up!" Anko yelled getting the attention of all the girls. "We need to find your brother before the creepy villagers do otherwise he might be in trouble so I want you to if you find him dispel. Alright?"

"YES NICE SNAKE LADY!" all of them yelled jumping all over the place running into town looking for their brother.

While they were looking for him he was at the hokage's tower because he still had business to take care of. Like the matter of the apartment building he wanted to use.

"OJI-SAN!" he yelled going through the waiting area waving to the nice secretary. Going through the hokage's door he noticed a couple old farts and an old lady talking to him. "Oh is this a bad time?"

"Not at all Naruto-kun come on in. they were just leaving." He smiled at Naruto while gesturing for them to leave. "Thank you for the distraction Naruto-kun. Now what can I do for you?"

"Three things I need money, the deed to the apartment building I'm living in right now, and here to tell you to use shadow clones for paperwork." He said getting the aged man to look at him confused, mad, relieved, and finally enlightened by divine knowledge.

"Finally. I can finally slaughter this enemy of mine!" he said getting the ANBUs attention for a second before making 3 clones whom all jumped at the paperwork stamping and signing away at supreme speeds. "Thank you Naruto-kun. Now why don't you explain to me why you need the money and the deed and I will see if I can help at all."

"Well I need money because I'm going to make ramen for my sisters, and since no one is living in the apartment building I was thinking of making it into a lab of sorts. Not the dank evil lab like some evil pedophile or a scientist who all he cares about is results." He said.

With our favorite snake pedophile, Orochimaru, he was currently in his lab mixing ingredients when. Achoo. He sneezed making the ingredients fly off and land in separate volatile compounds the detonated right after he declared "Crud."

With the idiotic scientist in the land of waves. Achoo, he sneezed all over his blood cultures and fungal growth making them absolutely worthless. Making him scream in anger.

"Continuing on I could use my sealing to make a little money but I'm not sure if it will be enough to finance my workshop. I'm not even sure if anyone will buy seals made by me to begin with. But I can do that later. Right now I need the money, I will be indebt to you forever if you give me enough to buy ramen materials for tonight." He begged on hands and knees looking at the hokage with puppy dog eyes with his tiny body making every female in a 5-mile radius feel like they are missing the cutest thing of their life.

Unknown to both males is that the ANBU in the room were all females that day which means…

"KAWAII!" they screamed glomping him and rubbing his face on their masks.

Cue sweat drop from the old man.

"I believe I can help you today young Naruto" he spoke snapping his guards out of their cute trance and making them walk back to their posts. With Naruto looking like he had been in a train wreck. His hair normally spiky was even spikier all over the place and half parted with the spikes going on the sides, and his clothes all wrinkled and almost falling off.

But the hokage's words had an effect on the young Uzumaki. "REALLY?! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" he yelled tackling the old man into his seat with a hug.

Chuckling the old man gave him 1000 ryo (A/N: no idea for the money system or how much things cost.) "Is this enough?" he asked the young boy.

Naruto frowned. "Hmm… maybe if an ANBU goes with me, they always charge me differently than normal people."

"Alright then. I can do that." He said turning to his ANBU who were lined up behind Naruto waiting for a chance to help the adorable child. " Ok then I take it you all want to go?" he asked getting all of the ANBU to nod "He only needs one to take him to get the food." He sighed out then realized there was an illusion on Naruto and the bird ANBU. Realizing what had happened he went back to signing his paperwork with his clones snickering at the ANBU who must be confused by now.

"Kai" one said softly disturbing the illusion showing Naruto and Bird had already left. They fumed at Bird for taking the cuteness while they were distracted.

With one large group sigh at being tricked they trudged back to their positions in the shadows in shame for falling for such a simple illusion.

With the girls clones spreading throughout Konoha they were frantically looking for their brother. They had looked everywhere, the market district, the clan district, the civilian residential district, and the other training grounds. They knew not to check the hospital because he would never go there.

Which only left their apartment.

Moving there the twenty clones surrounded the apartment looking for disturbances on the outside before moving inside.

Silently they moved to the door before they could hear nothing but a few shuffles and pots and pans in the kitchen.

Robbers? Oh hell no. Not in their apartment.

They all stormed the apartment breaking the door in the process, only to see Naruto getting the ramen pot out and groceries on the table. "I was going to have my clone tell you where I was going but you dispelled him before he could tell you. And good job on the clones. I'm proud of you two" he said smiling at the two girls making a few clones to prepare the meal while he hugged his sisters in congratulations.

Only to get smacked on the back of the head by twenty angry sisters. "Where were you we were worried sick! We thought you were out alone! At night!" They raged with fire in their eyes.

"I was talking to Oji-san about getting some money and the deed to the apartment building. After all we have to have somewhere to build right?" he asked his sisters, with swirls in his eyes, and scrolls and ramen bowls circling his head.

"You mean you were getting stuff for the compound idea?" one Naoko asked.

"Yeah boss was thinking it could be in our apartment building since its empty and no one is using it other than us. If we had the building we could do whatever we wanted with it. Trick it out with seals and other security type stuff. The only problem is that I'm not sure if we would technically be able to own the building… were not even 9 yet. And we are not adults in the laws eyes. So unless the nice snake lady or another ANBU or Oji-san held the deed the civilian council could take it from us. Needless to say that would be very bad if all of our stuff went against their ideas of 9 year-olds and decided to imprison us." He explained to his sisters.

"Alright but we can worry about this later we have academy tomorrow so we should get to bed soon." Naruko said getting the their attention to the clock that read 10:00. Naruto shot up and looked at the pot still on the stove.

"Hmm…" He said, as he tasted the broth. Opening the window he whispered out something that went unheard to the girls. But apparently not to others, because soon after, 5 people shot in the window all wondering what he needed all 5 for. "Ok… I made too much. Are you all hungry?" he asked scratching the back of his head nervously.

They all looked at each other. One was wearing a mesh shirt covered by an open tan coat that went down to her thighs. She had purple hair stuck up in a pineapple shape at the back of her head.

Another woman had straight purple hair with a jounin vest ANBU style pants and a weapon holster on her thigh with a katana on her back.

The third woman had red eyes, long curled black hair and mesh armor covered by what looked to be strips of cloth with thorn designs on them.

The fourth person was a male with the standard jounin attire on with his headband over one eye with silver gravity defying hair.

The last man was one wearing a green leotard with a jounin vest over it with orange leg and arm warmers. His black hair was in a bowl cut and had the biggest eyebrows Naruto had ever seen.

"So you invited us here for free food Naruto-kun?" the second girl asked.

"Yes Yugao-neechan. I made too much you're all welcome for a bowl if you want one.

"Yosh! That is very youthful of you Naruto-san!" the green man spoke quite loudly only to get smacked by a stick.

"No youthfulness on school nights Guy-san we can't stay up too late." Naruto said holding the other end of the stick.

"Sorry Naruto-san" Guy spoke considerably quieter.

"Better. Now who wants a bowl?" Naruto said standing in front of the pot with a ladle getting ready to serve the deliciousness. Naoko and Naruko suddenly materialized in front of Naruto so quick the other jounins missed it. Only for their bowls to already be filled with ramen so quick that the others again missed it.

"How? ..." The girl with red eyes asked to no one.

"The only answer possible is that he has gotten used to his sisters cravings for ramen." The silver haired Cyclops spoke in awe never having seen anyone serve food so quickly before.

"Indeed the Gaki is quite talented when it comes to food." Anko spoke right behind the Uzumaki sisters with a bowl.

"He is? He can't even be 10 yet. How can he be so good?" The red-eyed girl questioned again.

"Don't knock it till you try it Kurenai-san. You don't have to have a bowl if you don't want it." Naruto spoke currently serving the Cyclops.

Kurenai shrugged and stepped forward taking faith in her friend's confidence. After one taste of the gloriousness that was Naruto's ramen all doubts of his cooking skills vanished and she quickly ate the bowl happily.

With everybody fed and happy Naruto served himself a bowl of ramen and sat at the table and ate.

After about half an hour of eating and talking everybody was finished and left the Uzumaki apartment to sleep. With everyone gone and his sisters drowsy he made a clone to help carry them to the bed so he could sleep on the couch.

…

…

Only to have his sisters sleepily drag him to the bed so they could sleep with their precious little brother. Resigning to his fate Naruto got comfortable to get to sleep.

Waking up Naruto realized he didn't go to sleep with so much weight on him looking down he noticed his sister's heads on his chest and hugging his torso.

"Alright. How does this always happen?" he thought as he somehow always manages to get his head above his sisters when they are both taller than him. Something that has always and always will confuse him.

"Naruko-neesama, Naoko-neesama. Time to wake up. We need to go to the academy today." Naruto whispered to his sisters gently shaking them.

"Nnnggghh why? Its too early go back to sleep otouto." Naruko said snuggling into his chest.

"Zzzzz…" naoko continued sleeping and a bit of drool fell on his chest.

"Alright I don't want to do this but if you don't get up in the next minute I will not make any ramen for a week. And you won't be allowed Ichiraku either." Naruto threatened his sisters. That worked as both snapped their eyes open and shot up and to the shower shouting at the other to move so they could hurry.

"Alright time to work on breakfast." He said to himself as he got up and went into the kitchen to work on the breakfast ramen he makes for his sisters and eggs for himself.

After the triplets had breakfast and were on the road to the academy. "That was mean otouto." Naoko accused Naruto.

"Well you weren't waking up and we needed to hurry if we want to stick together in class." Naruto said getting the girls to look at him funny.

"What if we wanted time away from you otouto?" Naoko asked him getting him to sigh.

"That's fine to. I just want a good seat where I can see everyone. And keep an eye out for any haters" he said neutrally walking forward without any pause in his stride.

The sisters hesitated and looked at each other. They hated to see him like this. He made a new definition for the word blank when he talked about anyone who disliked him. Not even Oji-san could figure out what he was thinking when he was like this.

It scared them.

"Were here neesamas." He said getting whacked once by his sisters again, but succeeding in waking them up from their stupor.

Looking up the sisters could see the arch surrounded by a low gray brick wall with the words "NINJA ACADEMY" written on the stone. Moving inside they could see all the families and children walking around chatting amiably. "Hey Naruto, want to …" Naruko started but stopped when she realized Naruto wasn't there anymore with a note where he stood.

"_Neesamas,_

_I am going to move on and go into the academy I don't want you two hated because you were with me. Why don't you go in and find a seat._

_Naruto_

_p.s. try not to sit next to me I will be doing a lot of research during class and don't want you to get in trouble._

"So says the note." Naruko said to Naoko holding back a tick mark at the "neesama" reference.

"Ok then. We probably should follow his advice though." Naoko said after a while only to quickly follow up with, "To make friends and see if there is anyone we can have Naruto befriend." She said calming her sister down.

"Oh alright then." Naruko huffed in frustration at their little brother for doing this again.

Moving inside they find their classroom and see that Naruto is already seated in the far back corner with a scroll out writing quickly with his eyes scanning the scroll the sisters didn't know if it registered in his brain what he saw before he moved on.

"Otouto is a fast reader." Naoko said in awe at her brothers writing and reading speed.

"We already knew that Naoko-neesan. It's the reason why we had to get so many scroll copies from the library. Remember?" she said remembering the mountain of scrolls their brother got from the library.

While the two sisters were talking Naruto was taking down notes of everyone in the room so far, what looked to be an emo with a ducks back side for a hair-cut, he had a red and white fan on the back of his blue shirt with black shorts and shinobi sandals. A wild boy with a large fur hoodie with a small white dog in the hood, he had brown hair with red markings on his cheeks. Another bored looking kid that had his hair done up in a pineapple fashion shorts and a t-shirt with his hands in his pockets. A big boned boy-eating chips next to him with a scarf on. The next kid had a tan overcoat on up to his nose with black round shades on his eyes and spiky hair. Naruto could have sworn he saw a couple insects travel around the boy. And a shy girl that was blushing like mad when he looked at her with a couple size too large creams colored hoodie on with pearl eyes signaling a Hyuuga.

Everyone else he saw didn't have much to interest to him. And that's when the two loudest people he has ever heard came through the door.

"HA! I win Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun is mine!" The pink… thing... said in a voice so loud he thought his eardrums would pop from the sound alone. Gosh he would rather take talking to Guy-san more than this pink thing.

The blonde didn't reply with words only a hard gaze toward the pink one.

It was then that the teacher, he assumed from the clipboard, walked in closing the door. He was average height with pineapple hair and a scar on his nose. _What is it with people and pineapple hair? _He questioned internally before looking at the teacher.

"Alright settle down" he asked calmly.

Alright that didn't work.

With a sigh he slammed his hands down on the desk and with his head enlarging he shouted "SETTLE DOWN BRATS!" getting the silence he requested.

"Better." He smiled at everyone before locking eyes with Naruto who could see an internal dispute going on in his teacher's head before he shook his head and smiled at Naruto and started Roll call.

After everyone was called and him updating his profile of everyone in his class the man introduced himself "My name is Iruka Umino and I will be your teacher for these next few years. Welcome to the academy. Hopefully by the end we will have a class full of shinobi instead of academy students. Lets study hard to get our skills up.

**Well that's chapter one. Didn't think I would take it this long but oh well.**

**I am a new writer so any reviews are welcome and I will try my best to edit and update when I can. **

**If you do flame please put constructive criticism in it not just what you hate. **

**Alright, thanks for reading and see you next time.**


	2. academy year one, weapons, seals, treach

**Yay second chapter.**

**Warning: I kind of made Tenten ooc this chapter but she will be back to normal after the academy. So Tenten lovers do not dismay she will still love sharp and pointy things and new toys to make things to go boom and her dream is still there.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Even my candy is gone (****anime tears****)**

False Host Chapter 2: Academy Year One, Weapons, Seals, and Treachery

"Remind me why I wanted to go to the academy again?" Naruko asked for the third time on their way home from the first day at the academy.

"Because you can't be a ninja without going to the academy. And going to the academy is a good way to get basic knowledge like basic survival stuff." Naruto said over Anko's shoulder again. "Remind me why you came to pick us up nice snake lady?" Naruto asked Anko.

"Because I was bored and wanted to see what my gakis were up to." Anko replied smiling.

"I'm not going to lie, its not that I don't like it cuz it gives me more opportunity to look at your seal, but it's a little tiresome when I have to lift myself up and hold myself there for who knows how long. On another note, I'm going to need to get more ink and blank scrolls soon. I'm running out quickly with writing the seals for the apartment." Naruto said.

"Well then why didn't you say so we can go by my second favorite shop to get some." Anko said changing direction to the market district with the Uzumaki girls in tow. After about ten minutes walking they came upon a little shop called "Higurashi Weapons" a modest sized shop with kunai, shuriken and all manner of weapons in the window.

*Ding* a chime went as they walked into the shop with Naruto still over Anko's shoulder oblivious to the world except for Anko's seal. "Well here we are Higurashi weapons. Best weapon shop in Konoha in my opinion. The only one that I ever need and use." She said smiling.

"Oh were here already?" Naruto said just now looking up from Anko's shoulder.

"You weren't paying attention at all otouto." Naruko said looking at her brother.

"Well if it isn't miss Mitarashi. And I see you brought friends. What can I do for you today?" an old giant said coming out from the back. He was easily sex feet tall with huge arms and a black apron coming down his front.

"Hey Teijo-san, just getting the gakis some ink and scrolls." Anko said getting the giant to look at the kids finally realizing whom they were.

"Hmm... Well whom do we have here? Isn't it nice to introduce your friends to people Anko?" The giant said getting her to scratch the back of her head.

"Somehow I think you already know them but these here are the Uzumaki triplets, Naruto, Naoko, and Naruko. Naruto however is my favorite gaki so far." Anko said pointing to each in turn who nodded, waved, and waved again at the big man.

"You said you needed ink and blank scrolls?" he said getting back to business.

"If you have some yeah. But I was wondering if you sold exploding tags and storage seals as well?" Naruto said getting the giants attention.

"We do but only to licensed shinobi in service. Though we are a little low on them right now." He added.

"Huh. I was wondering do you have a place where you test explosive tags?" Naruto said getting the giants eyebrow to raise a fraction.

"Yes I do. Come on back. I assume you have a design you need tested?" he asked getting Naruto to nod. The man asked Naruto to follow him down into his basement where Naruto had to fight not to keep his mouth from falling to the floor at the sheer number of seals and barricades between a pedestal and the door behind him.

"Would it be alright if I tested 3?" he asked turning to the man who's eyebrow raised another fraction.

"What type if you don't mind me asking." he replied turning to the small boy.

"Two elemental seals and a normal explosion with a bit of an Uzumaki kick to it." The small boy responded with glee as if he was a pyro waiting for an explosion.

"Uh… I'm not sure if this will be a big enough area if what your implying is true." The giant said. "Follow me to the training ground and let's bring everyone else. I have a feeling they don't want to miss this." He said smirking like he had heard a funny joke.

"Alright then." He said following the big man back up to the shop.

"Tenten. Why don't you come down, I'm going to test a new tag design, want to come?" he said before a girl materialized by her dads leg with a maniacal shine in her eyes.

"Hehehehehehe are we going downstairs for it?" she asked with stars in her eyes at the possibility of new tag designs. Her mind though was a different story. _I GET TO SEE MORE EXPLOSIONS! HAHAHAHAHAHA! More new toys to blow things up with. Hehehe. _

"No I'm not sure if there is enough room downstairs. Were going to the Immortal Testing Grounds." He said getting the girl to freeze. The last time she had been there she had nearly blown out of the training field because of the massive shockwave the explosion had. She had gotten a slight concussion from it. "I'm calling in a favor from a friend to set up barriers so we can watch safely I don't trust myself with it if the boy is right." He said getting Tenten to realize there was more than just her dad there. She turned to the others in the room scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. She saw the two girls who were smiling at her then turned her head a little to see the cutest thing she had ever seen testing out the ink he had brought with him onto a blank paper.

Tenten froze.

She snapped her head back to her dad asking, "Who's the cute kid? And may I? Please?" she said looking to her dad for permission.

"It was going to happen sooner or later I suppose. Go ahead. Just don't scare him away he is going to be a future customer." He said. Next thing the sisters and Anko saw was Tenten materializing in front of their little brother/gaki and glomping him screaming "KAWAII!" and rubbing his face with hers in delight.

"AH! NOT ANOTHER ONE!" he yelled getting the others to laugh at his plight.

The giant just raised his eyebrow a little more this time asking, "Another one?" he asked Anko. Who looked at the girls who were blushing a little with red faces thinking, _we're not that bad. Are we? I mean who wouldn't want to hug the cutest thing on the face of the planet? And he's our brother we just get to do it all the time. _

The older man nodded his head sagely with his arms crossed in understanding.

After a few minutes of watching Tenten chase Naruto around the store he picked her up and said to all, " we should get going. We need to stop by the hokage's tower before we go to the ITG. The old man owes me a favor and I'm calling it in to make us a shelter at the ITG." He said walking out of the store and changing the sign to "closed". With that the group headed to the tower.

"You want me to make a shelter at the ITG?" the old man asked the group in front of him. Naruto was on the right side of Anko watching his sisters talking with tenten between the adults with Teijo-san on the left side. "I feel like I'm going to regret it if I don't go, well lets go. Il make the shelter merely to see what Naruto is doing with the paper I gave him." The old man says standing up and letting his clones fight his mortal enemy. "plus since that piece of divine knowledge I can take more breaks." He says grinning.

On the way to the ITG the hokage turns to Naruto, "Naruto-kun what kind of seals are we going to be testing?"

"Two elemental and an exploding seal with a little oomph in it from me." He replies grinning.

…

…

"Thanks for inviting me" Hiruzen says to Teijo.

"No problem figured you would want to be here for this." Teijo replies.

Once the group arrives they see what looks to be an empty training ground with a brown pedestal with seals written along the length going down and the top of it. Around the seal is a massive sealing array that Naruto had never seen before.

"Well we're here. The Immortal Testing Grounds, made by Mito Uzumaki in the Shodaime's time when his wife wanted to test out some tags." Teijo said getting Naruto to look at him in surprise.

"Mito-oba made this?" he asked getting a nod from hiruzen and Tiejo. "Holy crap. I didn't know she did anything that is still left over." Getting Naoko and Naruko to look at Naruto oddly.

"Who was Mito-san?" Naoko asked Naruto.

"The grand mistress of sealing for Konoha. I doubt anyone has even come close to her level of sealing in all time, with the exception being some of her clan. Are there any more of her seals left around Oji-san?" Naruto asked star eyed getting hiruzen to blink from the information. Coming from Naruto this was rather explosive in terms of emotion. He hadn't seen Naruto this excited since he took Naoko and Naruko out to eat so he wouldn't have to cook for the twins. It was kind of sad that both Naoko and Naruko didn't know how to cook so it was always up to Naruto to cook. _Then again if he didn't have to cook that much I doubt I would have ever have had some of his devil killer chocolate cake. Mmmm cake._ He thought going misty eyed and his stomach growling at the thought of Naruto's cake. The others heard this and turned their heads in time to see Hiruzen eyes fogging up.

"Darn it. He's thinking about the cake again isn't he?" Naruto asked rhetorically. Sighing he walked over to the old man and tugged on his sleeve.

Turning his head Hiruzen was met by the most adorable scene ever. Naruto tugging on his sleeve with wide watering eyes asking him "Please stop thinking about the cake. I only made it once, it wasn't that good." He said getting everyone to look at him then the girls who had once again stars in their eyes and every female in a 5-mile radius feeling they were missing something ridiculously adorable.

…

…

Hiruzen at once stopped thinking about the cake. Doing anything those eyes wanted was important you couldn't resist those eyes. Even if they were on a boy, considering he was shorter than normal, Hiruzen still thought it was strange that a boy had the doe eyes down pat.

But the sisters and Tenten weren't affected by the request sadly for Naruto.

They were affected by the cuteness.

"KAWAIIII!" they screamed glomping the poor boy and rubbing his face on theirs.

"Now I see what he meant." Teijo said looking from the Uzumaki sisters to Anko.

Anko grinned at the amount of cuteness her gaki showed but wasn't affected by it at all. "It's times like this where I'm glad I'm not affected by his cuteness. I guess knowing that I can pick him up and toss him over my shoulder counts as my glomping." She said.

After Tenten and the sisters had calmed down some they regretfully let Naruto go so he could test his seals. With him staring at his sisters and Tenten in fear of getting glomped again he set to work on his seals, calming down then making two shadow clones to do the elemental seals while he worked on the exploding tag. After a couple minutes of writing, checking, checking again, and checking yet again that the seals were right he placed the first elemental seal on the pedestal. Backing up to where the hokage deemed safe. He looked at his seal then shouted out "BRING THE HEAT BABY!" setting the tag off with a flare of his chakra the seal ignited. And most of what the group could see out from behind the stonewall Hiruzen had set up was fire.

A lake of fire.

That is what the group saw when they looked back. Teijo was especially surprised that the seal had so much chakra to begin with to turn the ground it self-aflame with just one seal. _I need to remember to buy some of these. Since we're in the ITG its is even more surprising. Oh my gosh its still going. _At the center of the flames and heat waves he could see the seal glowing red still with fire coming out every side of the seal. After about a minute of continuous fire pouring out of the seal the ground and pedestal glowed blue. At once the steam was rising from the ground as he could see water pouring out of the ground washing the fire away with the edges first then traveling inwards. After about half a minute the ground was back to normal and the tag still spilling fire but it had nowhere to go seeing as the ground was still wet the. After another minute the tag stopped spilling fire spent completely. Once the seal finally deactivated the pedestal glowed then the glow spread through the ground with the ground once again lighting up for the group to see the ground growing grass again and all the damage undone.

"Alrighty then. You said you had two more seals to show us?" Teijo said to Naruto who was once again inspecting the seals on the pedestal since the newly grown grass covered the seals on the ground.

Looking up he nervously scratched the back of his head "Yeah I have two more but I think I might want to wait on the other two seals since from what I could see the pedestal can only use so much chakra in a day. It looks to be an absorption seal with it getting chakra from the air and ground itself but its almost empty right now we should come back tomorrow and check it." He said walking over to the group.

"How in the world did you empty that thing? It has been gathering chakra for over a century and no one had ever come close to emptying it and you expect me to believe you emptied it in one go?" Teijo said in shock.

"Yeah come over here. It shows how empty or full it is on the pedestal." Naruto said getting the hokage and Teijo to look in shock before walking over to Naruto.

"See this here? This shows how much chakra is in the area but my last seal just used a lot of it so it's empty. This part here, shows how much chakra is in the pedestal." He says showing two meters right next to each other one showing empty and another showing at about a quarter full.

"Hokage-sama?" Teijo asked.

"Yes Teijo-san?"

"How did we miss that after all these years of using this thing?"

"I have no idea Teijo-san."

"Just checking."

After the two old men had finished with their shock and confusion they approached the kids with Anko. "Alright kids time to go home. We need to let the seal reset and restore itself." Teijo said getting Anko and the kids to turn around and head back to the store. Naruto still needed had ink and scrolls to buy.

At the shop after the hokage had left back to his office and Anko had left to go meet up with some other ladies, the group walked in and went to the register.

"Ok so you needed ink and scrolls?" Teijo said getting Naruto to look at him and nod. "Well it's a good thing that I have something I want to make a deal with you. I can't sell to civilians so how about a trade. I will give you scrolls and ink if you make the seals you showed us at the ITG." Teijo said. After thinking about it, and evading his sisters and Tenten's scream of kawaii again, Naruto nodded.

"Sure, how many seals for how much ink and scrolls?" he asked the weapon smith.

"Hmm… Give me ten seals and I will give you 20 units of ink and 5 scrolls."

"How about ten seals for 15 units of ink 5 scrolls and 10 pieces of sealing paper?"

"I can live with that." Teijo agreed shaking Naruto's hand sealing the deal, (no pun intended).

With Naruto making the seals in the back, Naoko and Naruko browsed the shop with Tenten looking at all the weapons. Tenten spoke after they had browsed a few isles "So what is with your brother? Is he some kind of sealing genius or something?" she asked the sisters.

"Otouto is good at whatever he sets his mind to. He once went a week just pranking the ANBU headquarters for stealth practice. It was impressive to see how many ANBU at our door after the week was done. Most of them said they were annoyed at him for pranking them to kingdom come but they were impressed and I hear their security is a lot tighter now because of it." Naoko said with a hint of pride at her otouto.

"Remember the pink suit prank?" Naruko said getting Naoko to nod in remembrance with a smirk on her face.

"It was funny to see so many pink suits jumping around the village yelling for our otouto. Oh good times." She said smiling at the memory.

At the ANBU headquarters. A fox masked ANBU was reading reports when he suddenly shivered. "I feel like someone has mentioned _the incident,_" he said in fear. He shivered in terror from recalling that horrid experience.

All throughout the base ANBU suddenly shivered thinking _oh no… someone mentioned _it_… _ racing through his or her patrols the ANBU were looking for anything disturbed or misplaced to state that everything was in it's place. And nothing new was added. There was no such horror for the ANBU worse than a prank war by the Uzumaki triplets.

Back with the Uzumaki sisters. Going through the isles in the stores the sisters were in awe by the number and type of weapons in the store, katanas, short swords, nun chucks, staffs, knives, rapiers, and more. "How many of these weapons are there?" Naoko said in awe while her sister was looking at the katanas and was looking at the price. Naoko was more interested in the staffs and naginatas than the swords. Naginatas had reach that she could use while her more brash and up front sister was more in your face type than she was.

Walking out of the room Naruto was in he saw his sisters looking at weapons and thought of something to make a little more money than the orphan fund allows. Walking over to Teijo he spoke "Teijo-san, the seals are done." Trading the seals for the ink, scrolls and sealing paper, he spoke again, "Ok now that that is over would it be possible for me to make regular exploding tags for a bit of extra cash?" he asked politely.

Scratching his chin Teijo looked at Naruto then over to his sisters looking at the weapons. "I'm afraid I can't buy seals off of you. But not for the reason you think." He said adding the last part to calm Naruto in order to hear him out. "I never buy anything off of anybody it's a part of the store. I can trade but I can't buy. If you were looking for money to buy weapons for your sisters then we can work out a trade for some weapons. If you want to make my store some seals such as storage, or exploding tags then I will trade you for some credit to buy the weapons. Does that sound good to you?" Teijo asked the short boy.

Thinking for a little bit Naruto nods his head. "Yeah that would be fine. As long as I can get the weapons eventually then I can make the seals. How many would it cost to get enough credit to buy the weapons?" Naruto asked in return.

"Tell you what. If you could make me seals for about a year then I will give you the weapons, a genin set of shuriken and kunai, and three sets of clothing for you and your sisters. This deal will only include storage scrolls and exploding tags any other seals will add to the amount of credit you have."

"Do you think I could add seals to the weapons as well?"

"Hmm… that would require making new weapons so that the seals work into the metal. It would take a little longer than a year but I would be able to let you work seals into the weapons."

"Alright now for how many seals and scrolls a week. How about 20 exploding tags and 10 scrolls a week? I will come in every Monday after the academy lets out to make the seals."

"Hmm… make it 25 tags and 10 scrolls and you have a deal." Teijo said sticking his hand out for the boy to shake. Which Naruto took and sealed the deal for the weapons for his sisters (again no pun intended).

"Alright nee-samas (whack) time to go. Unless you wanted to spend more time with Tenten?" he asked getting the girls to nod. "That's fine I have a few things to do at the complex that I don't want you there for if I get something wrong so. I'll come get you when it's clear to come back. Is that fine with you Teijo-san?" he asked looking at Tenten's dad.

"Sure just don't be gone too long I don't want you to come back after dark to get them." He agreed.

"No problem. Its easy not to be seen if no one is looking for you." He said grinning. Walking out the door the sisters could see their brother go into his 'neutral mode'. Shaking their heads to get rid of the sadness the worry for their brother. Not a lot of people tolerated him as much as Tenten and her dad did.

_Ok now to go to Oji-san and make sure everything is in the clear. _Naruto thought heading toward the hokage tower. Once he reached the tower he walked through the doors, slipping out of his 'neutral mode' he waved at the secretary asking if the old man was free. "He doesn't have any meetings right now go ahead." The secretary said looking at her schedule of the hokage's day.

Walking up to his door Naruto could hear the nonstop scribbling of pen on paper that signified the old man doing hid paperwork. Knocking on the door he waited for permission to enter. "Come on in Naruto-kun" opening the door he looked back at the door for any sign of how the Hokage had known he was there. Not finding any sign he walked over to the old man.

"Hey Oji-san how is everything?"

"Good Clones are great for paperwork." He said smiling at his success against his enemy.

"Is everything ready for the deed transfer?" he asked the old man.

"Yes I've given the deed to a good friend of mine who will be at your house in a few days to get to know you. He is not a hater and is greatly impressed by some of your work around the village," the old man said.

"Alright then. So do I need to wait for him to come before I renovate and put in security?"

"Nah go ahead and put everything in. He is only coming to meet you."

"Great. Alrighty then time to get to work." He said walking out of the old man's office.

…

…

"Is he gone?" one clone asked.

"Yeah he's gone. " the original said before looking left, right then pulling out an orange covered book and starting to read it before all the other clones pull out their copy as well and start reading.

"Okay lets get this started. Shadow clone jutsu." He shouted making 10 copies of himself.

"Alright listen up we have a little over 3 hours before dusk lets get this place done is 2 and a half hours and go pick up our neesamas." Out of nowhere comes a stick that whacks the original upon the head. Looking around and not seeing anyone to throw the stick he looks down on the stick and sees the words: Homing Stick, used for many purposes. On the bottom of the stick there is a note addressed to him. "NO SAMA!"

…

…

How?

"No don't think about that right now too many things to do before I get them." With that they get to work.

With Tenten and the sisters.

"Wow, so you know how to use most of these already?" Naruko said with her mouth hanging a fraction.

"Yup I'm training to be a legendary kunoichi, Tsunade has her thing in medicine and I just so happen to love sharp and pointy things so I am going to use weapons to get my way to the top." Tenten said grinning.

"Cool. We were going to train in a few areas not really specializing in any one. We were going to focus on kenjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu." Naruko said.

"Really? I think one area will be hard enough to master how are you going to master four areas?" Tenten asked curious. If she could use this secret she could get better at more than just weapons and branch out on areas that would benefit her.

"We have more than enough motivation to improve right now." Naoko said sadly. "But our otouto is even more impressive, he said he was going to go into fuuinjutsu, ninjutsu, iyrojutsu, stealth, and taijutsu. He was serious about it to. The next day he was writing out things we needed at the library and the week after he was practicing stealth by playing pranks around the village. he made his way to the ANBU headquarters last. Come to think about it I still don't know why they didn't really punish him for that." She said brightening up then getting confused.

"Oh, I remember how." Naruko said with a pout on her face. "He gave made them the devil killer chocolate cake for every 5 people he pranked. Remember the day we woke up and the apartment was smelling absolutely delicious and he said we had to be out of the house that day." When all was said and done that day, Naruto had the forgiveness of 100 ANBU members that day. "But after that week the fox masked man came and told him he didn't need to make the cake anymore if he did pranks. It was weird. The head captain of ANBU came and told us that we could prank them all we wanted saying 'if they get pranked it's their fault for not being aware enough for a couple of kids to get passed their guard.' The week after he came back saying at least 2 cakes per week of pranks. Otouto got a lot of practice in his cake making that year." Naruko said getting a nod out of her sister.

"What kind of name is 'devil killer chocolate cake'?" Tenten asked confused.

"The best cake you will ever have. Period." Both sisters said at once.

"What if I don't like chocolate?" Tenten asked.

"Then you will after you have this cake." Naoko said with her sister pointing at Tenten.

"YOU DON'T LIKE CHOCOLATE?! What is wrong with you?" Naruko half yelled getting Teijo's attention from the front desk.

"What are you girls talking about?" he asked getting their attention.

"Only the best cake ever made by mankind." Naruko said.

"Oh you mean Naruto-sans Devil Killer Chocolate cake?" Teijo said.

"How do you know about the cake?" Tenten asked in shock.

"Hokage-sama gave me a piece after I dropped a price of a large order he made. Best cake I ever had." He said smiling at the memory.

"I'll believe it when I try it." Tenten said skeptically.

"Alright I invite you to our birthday party then!" Naruko said getting a smile out of her sister. Usually it was only adults at their party while Naruto didn't have a party because he was always hiding that day. They were glad to get a friend out of someone they could count on in the future.

"Alright then when is it?" she asked.

"October 10th" Naruko replied grinning. After figuring out party stuff and denying presents for half an hour the girls talked about girly things that I do not know about. (Because I'm a guy.)

"Ok that should be enough of a skeleton for security system for tonight. Tomorrow I can do the next level." Naruto said after his clones dispersed for the night. "Alright now to…" he paused looking around for any sticks not seeing any he finished, " go pick up neesamas." He finished with no sticks hitting him… yet.

Walking to the shop he approached quietly blending in just keeping to himself while looking around keeping an eye out for trouble. Not finding any on the way to the store he walked in the store. " Naruko-neesama, Naoko-neesama, I'm back." He called out getting two familiar whacks to the head and then hugged by the whackers.

"Good to see you otouto." Naruko said.

"How did the sealing go?" Naoko asked her brother.

"It went well nothing bad happened. I still have more work to do but nothing that I will have too much trouble with. Would you mind to take notes for me in class tomorrow? I'm not going. I need to finish the sealing before anyone else shows up at the complex. It would be bad if someone managed to get their chakra keyed into the compound." Naruto said getting his sisters to nod in acceptance.

"You're going to the academy as well?" Tenten, if he remembered right, asked.

"Yup tomorrow is our second day so far." Naruko said.

"Why are you skipping tomorrow Naruto-san?" Tenten asked.

"Because tomorrow I am putting in a lot of chakra sensitive seals and I don't want to de-imprint people who just happen to wander in the compound. I'm putting Naruko-neesama and Naoko-neesama in when we get back." Naruto explained.

"Alright then. Well if your going to skip why not use a guard to keep people away for the day?" Tenten suggested.

Thinking for a bit Naruto nodded, "That would work. I'll have to remember to bring Oji-san by tomorrow." After thanking Teijo for keeping his sisters here for a day the triplets walked out of the store.

"So Tenten what do you think about them?" Teijo asked his daughter.

"They are nice people, and Naruto-san seems to be going through a lot for his sisters. Still I wonder why he calls them 'neesama' instead of just neechan?" She wondered.

"I only ask one thing of you for their sake, don't judge them until you really know them." Her father asked.

"Already going to. Besides actions speak louder than words." Se said wondering what her dad knew about her new friends.

"Good to hear."

"Alright now that were back we can put your chakra in to the register." Naruto said holding his hand over a seal on the main door of the building. "Ok Naruko-neesama," WHACK " put your hand on this seal here. Ok now add a little bit of chakra to it. And voila you are keyed into the building. Now onto Naoko-neesama" WHACK "Ok same thing just put your hand here and add a little bit of chakra. All right that should do it. Welcome to the building now let me give you a little tour."

"Otouto, how much have you changed the house that we need a tour?" Naoko said curiously.

"You'll just have to see wont you?" he said walking forward. Going to the first door he opened it showing a white room with a couple desks in it with a bed by the right wall a black board with one clone copying scrolls down on one of the desks. "How many scrolls left?" he asked the clone.

"I'm on the third scroll. I have two scrolls left." The clone replied.

Nodding in acceptance Naruto closed the door walking forward then started talking. " This floor will be used for medical techniques and healing. Research and study is done in the first room we just visited while the others are rooms for practice and professional healing. The room at the end of the hall is for experimental healing techniques that I haven't mastered or combining certain types of chakra to make a new healing style. Like adding medical chakra to water to cover the entire area of a cut or bruise instead of the area of your palm."

They continued up the stairs to the next floor that had ten rooms marked differently. The first room they saw had the kanji for fire on the center with RPD below it. "This floor is dedicated to Chakra techniques such as elemental styles, chakra manipulation, and control." He explained moving past the other doors to the two rooms at the end of the hall, "These two rooms are for experimenting with chakra they are going to be heavily sealed and used to find new ways to manipulate chakra."

Coming up on a sign that said "not yet" he stopped and turned to his sisters. "Up on the next floor is the prank floor that we are going to skip because it is not finished. The next floor after that is going to be my workshop. That entire floor is going to be extremely heavy sealed and only accessible by a seal that I will add to you both once it is done. Now since the rest of the building is being finished tomorrow I asked the nice snake lady if she could take you to the academy tomorrow and she said she could so she will be here around seven thirty." He said explaining what was going to happen tomorrow.

"I just noticed something. Naruto-otouto, where are we sleeping?" Naoko asked getting Naruto to blink at the question.

"…"

"…."

"Uh… We are going to sleep in the basement." Naruto said getting the two to widen their eyes at his statement. They never went into the basement before. The landlord always told them to butt out and never go in. it couldn't ne that bad right? Come on Naruto was confident about it so why shouldn't they be?

"Uh… Otouto have you been IN the basement before?" Naruko asked Naruto.

"Yes, I have. It was when I was cleaning down there earlier with my clones. It was strange. I think the landlord just had it as his man cave. There was a fridge with beer in it, a couch that is quite comfy and a futon that was folded in the corner, and a table with a couple of decks of cards. The old landlord came by and asked for help in moving it all to his new one. So everything is gone except the futon." Naruto explained to the girls. Who else would have thought that was why the landlord wanted the girls out?

"Huh. Well alright then." Naruko said getting her sister to nod.

"Alright well we have academy tomorrow so lets get to sleep then." Naoko said ushering the other two downstairs.

Entering the basement the triplets see one of Naruto's clones moving a couple futons to one side and a mini-stove to the other with bowls of instant ramen with it. "Alright lets go to sleep girls you have academy tomorrow and I have a lot of work to do." Naruto said going to one futon while his sisters took another.

Too bad they liked sleeping with their otouto. Come the middle of the night when Naruto is asleep both sisters sneaked over to their otouto's futon and snuck in with him. Falling asleep with content smiles on their faces.

Morning came too early for the sisters, as they didn't know why it had to be so early when their otouto was getting ready. With a shadow clone to explain what was going on to their teacher the girls plus the clone set out for the academy.

"Ok. Now to do the heavy stuff. Shadow clone jutsu." With a poof twenty-one clones came into existence all with determination in their eyes. "Alright listen up, we finished the skeleton yesterday today we do the heavy stuff. Rewriting scrolls, setting up the third and fourth floor. And if we finish it the home seal. If Oji-san helps we can get the battery room in a room below the basement. I want 5 clones to work on the rest of the security that we didn't get to yesterday. Make sure to work on adding the illusion seals but don't activate them yet. We need to make sure whoever is coming can find their way here. The next five clones work on adding chakra storage seals to each room for lighting and electricity work from the basement up. I don't want to rely on the civilians for power. Try and add a few chakra absorption seals around the house see if we can use nature to our advantage. Link all electricity seals to the main battery when Oji-san comes. Another 5 clones I want working on our home seal for when we are found out of the house too late. The last five is going to work with me to make the chakra storage seal in order to fit as much chakra in it as we can."

"Uh, boss, you missed me. What do I do?" the last clone asked.

"You are going to go get Oji-san and tell him we need his help to finish the complex. If he is busy tell him to please send an earth style user to help. Also tell everyone to come after the academy so we can give everyone a good tour of our home. Want to have everyone keyed in so they can get to us if they need us." Naruto instructed.

"Will do boss." The clone said dashing off.

"Alright lets get to work." Naruto said.

"Uh boss?" one of the last clones asked.

"Yes?"

"Are we seriously going to use a tiny storage scroll for how much chakra we are putting into our main battery seal?" one skeptical clone asked.

"No we are not. We are marching over to Teijo-sans place to buy a larger scroll." Naruto said walking out of the building.

At the academy the Naruto clone was currently talking to the scarred teacher, whose name he learned was Iruka. "So you skipped academy today merely because you have a project you want finished?" He asked skeptically. What kind of project could an academy student, one who knew the shadow clone but an academy student nonetheless, be working on that takes priority over the academy. "I know my lectures aren't all that interesting all the time but that doesn't make them less important Naruto." Iruka scolded. Looking back on the date it was October 9th and the kyuubi festival was tomorrow. If he remembered right Naruto's birthday was 2 days from now. Closing his eyes to think for a second Iruka decided on what he was going to do about this. "Alright Naruto go work on your project. But I expect you back here by the 13th. And I will be making you some extra homework for you to work on in the meantime, wait there." He said walking over to a filing cabinet and pulling out a couple pieces of paper. "Alright I expect these done by the 13th if they are not done I will be giving you a detention for skipping out alright?" Iruka said smiling at the boy. He had done some soul searching last night and found out his thoughts for the small boy currently smiling at him. Surely such a small and happy child couldn't be responsible for his parents demise. That was for a creature much taller and eviler than he.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei. Could you give the papers to my sisters?" The Naruto clone said. Iruka just smiled and nodded. Walking out of the room he smiled softly at the thought of what his teacher had just done for him. With one tear trickling down his cheek the clone poofed out of existence.

"So that is wha…" Naruto was currently talking to Teijo before his academy clone poofed bringing a tear to his eye and smiling softly at the memory.

Teijo could see the emotion swirling around in Naruto's eyes. Acceptance, and pure unadulterated joy. Not wanting to disturb such a happy moment for the boy he brought out the largest scroll he had. It was a good thing Naruto brought some clones with him. The scroll itself was as tall as he was currently and about two feet in diameter (imagine Tenten's scroll from shippuden only bigger). "I believe this should be big enough. If not. Well, you might need to talk to the hokage about getting a different kind of method to seal if you need a bigger seal than that." Teijo said snapping Naruto out of the memory and go bug eyed at the size of the scroll.

Smiling at the size of the scroll in the man's hand he took it and fell down once Teijo let go of the scroll. It was heavy.

Chuckling at the poor boy trapped under the scroll he picked up the scroll and waited for his clones to take it.

Three clones approached the scroll and took it from the man one at each end and one in the middle. "Thank you Teijo-san" Naruto said after paying for the scroll and walking out with his clones scroll in tow.

About two hours later an ANBU Cat showed up with his clone he told to get Oji-san or the earth style user. "Ah Cat-san thank you for coming. I need your help with something." Walking down to the basement he gestured around saying, "We need another room beneath this. Would you be able to make a room below this one?"

Looking around the room a bit the Cat wondered,_ since when did ANBU do construction work? But then Hokage-sama did want me to help him. So I guess it cant be that hard. But still what does he need another room for? _"Uzumaki-san where did you want the entrance for said room?" Cat asked.

"Depends on where would be easier for you to make it, outside by the house, in here. I don't care as long as the room is below this one."

"Could you please show me to the back of the building Uzumaki-san?" following Naruto back outside they went to the back of the building where the Cat did a few hand signs then slammed her hand on the floor making a large hole downwards. _That was easy._ Cat thought. _That usually takes a lot more chakra to do. I wonder why it was so easy to complete the jutsu? _Deciding to report it to the hokage later the ANBU told Naruto. "If that is all Uzumaki-san I will take my leave." He said.

"WAIT!" Naruto said right before the Cat would have poofed away. Taking a step towards the basement a clone brought out a box, giving the box to the original the clone went back to the basement to resume its task. "Could you please give this to Fox-sama and give him this?" he said handing a scroll and the box to the ANBU member.

"Of course Uzumaki-san." Cat said. She had to deliver this to Fox-sama quickly. Fox did not like tardiness in his ANBU. Poofing away to the ANBU headquarters she went straight for Fox to deliver the box. Knocking on the door she heard a quiet "enter" and quickly entered with the box and scroll, "these are from Uzumaki-san, he said to deliver it to you." Cat said before leaving the room.

_Hmm… What could be in a box that Uzumaki-san gives me? Lets see the scroll then_. He thought reaching toward the scroll. Opening the scroll his eyes behind the mask widened at what was just brought into his office. Opening the box with the all the tenderness one shows a newborn he saw a glorious sight, in his office was a full cake. Not just any cake, but Naruto's devil killer chocolate cake.

Today was a good day to be Fox.

After the academy Naruko and Naoko hurried to the tower to get their Oji-san for Naruto to imprint into the building. "OOOJII-SSAAANN!" the sisters yelled racing through his secretary's office going up the stairs to his office. Bursting in they saw three old people talking to their Oji-san. "Oh is this a bad time Oji-san?" Naoko said tugging at her sister's sleeve to leave the room.

"Not at all Naoko-chan, Naruko-chan they were just leaving. What can this old man do for you?" he said as the cripple and corrupt advisors left the room.

"Naruto needs you at the building to imprint you into the register so you can come over whenever you want to." Naoko said.

"Alright just let me leave a few clones to finish up." He said making two shadow clones to finish today's paperwork. He has had much more time to do as he pleases now since learning the divine knowledge.

Back at the building we see Anko, Kakashi, Guy, Yugao, her new boyfriend Hayate gekko, Naoko, Naruko, the hokage, Teijo and Tenten gathered around Naruto's clone that was tasked to gather everyone. "Alright gaki where is the real you?" Guess who.

"I'm not sure where boss is at the moment. I think he might be finishing up on the storage scroll. But I'm not positive." The clone said.

After a minute of waiting the house lit up with Naruto coming out of the basement looking worse for wear.

"OTOUTO!" the sisters cried out seeing their brother looking exhausted and ready to fall over. Rushing over and picking him up the sisters immediately wondered what could tire their little brother out so much. He had always carried them home not the other way around at the end of training. "What happened are you ok?" Naoko said worriedly. This was their precious little brother. If anything happened to him they didn't know what they would do.

"Is Naruto-san going to be okay?" guy said right next to the sisters.

"I'll be fine after a good rest." Naruto said extremely quietly.

"Otouto." The sisters said worriedly.

"Come on we can take him to the hospital for a good nights sleep." The hokage said to the distraught sisters.

"Ok." They said looking around for something to carry their otouto to the hospital with.

Not even a second later did two clones came from the house carrying a stretcher and told their sisters to put him on the stretcher. After putting their little brother down the sisters did not leave his side even as the clones took him back into the building. They went to the first floor and immediately took him in the third room. Another clone came up with a blanket, which the sisters immediately took and placed it on their brother.

Everyone that had followed was quiet until a clone ushered the group out of the room so that Naruto could rest.

"Alright now that boss is asleep we can go put you all in the register." The clone said walking to the basement. He placed his hand on a side of the wall. After a few seconds a large seal array came into view. "Okay now see where the empty place is for your hand? Yeah one of you put your hand there. All right good now flare your chakra a bit. And stop. Ok now that that is done with we can move on to the next person." The clone said. After everyone had been keyed in to the building they went back upstairs to a spare room to wait for Naruto. After about three hours of waiting a groan is heard from the next room. The sisters seemed to dematerialize out of the room with the doors opening so quickly the dust from them sitting hadn't moved yet.

Walking in the room the group realized that Naruto had seemed to come to very quickly from such a heavy exhaustion.

"Naruto-kun could you explain how you are up so quickly?" the hokage asked.

"Yeah, give me a minute." He said in a still quiet but much stronger voice. After a minute of breathing and taking some water, Naruto spoke. "I made the seal so that chakra would lace some of the medic rooms. It's a good thing you kept me in here. The chakra in the room would focus on the one on the bed and go into the body. That is the sealing array on the bed at least. It works wonders for exhaustion. Every function in the house you have to be keyed in for though so no one else would be able to have the same benefits. Though before the scroll got put into place there was still a lot of chakra in the air. My guess was that it enhanced any jutsu that was used around the house. I'm not sure how much is in the air right now but it should be about how much a normal genin has if I'm right in guessing levels. Most of it went in to me to restore my chakra pools but its still there. The activation of the scroll was huge. I'm sure you probably noticed the lights coming on?" he asked getting nods all around. "That was the battery supplying power to building. It's in a huge scroll and thank you Teijo-san for the huge scroll anything smaller and I wouldn't have been able to fit everything on there. I'm still sure there was something else that I could have put on there but it's fine for now. Thank you for showing up though everyone. Did you all get keyed in?" Naruto asked before Naoko pushed him back into the bed.

"You're still exhausted and need to sleep otouto. Everyone has been keyed in don't worry. Now get some rest." She said pushing him down covered him up then ushered everyone out of the room so he could rest.

"Sorry for bringing you all out here for pretty much nothing" Naoko said to everyone.

"It's fine we weren't doing anything most of the day and its always nice to see the gaki." Anko said before leaving.

"Its fine Naoko-san just let us know if you need anything." Yugao said before leaving with her boyfriend.

Kakashi and Guy left saying to ask if they needed help with their brother.

After everyone had left Naoko and Naruko went back inside and went into their otouto's room to check on him. He was still out like a light. Smiling at their brother the sisters went to the basement to get the futon that they slept in last night. Grabbing the futon they hauled it up to the first floor so they could sleep in the same room as their little brother. With the futon in place and it still being light out the girls sent a clone each to Ichiraku to pick up a couple bowls of ramen for dinner.

After the clones came back and the dinner was eaten the girls took a shower in the next room and came back wearing sleeping clothes. Settling in the girls took one last look at their brother before they went to sleep.

Waking up in the morning the girls woke up missing something. The weight they usually have between them when they slept was gone. Where was their otouto? Frantically looking around the room they finally remembered that what happened the day before and looking on the bed in the middle of the room they saw the blankets moved to one side with Naruto gone.

Down in the basement Naruto could hear many poofs being heard. "Well they are awake at least. Man that was a nice sleep. Got to get Oji-san to sleep one night in that bed. I feel great." Naruto said before his sisters tackled him with a shout of "OTOUTO!"

"Happy birthday you two." Naruto said smiling.

Their brother was up and smiling like nothing happened the day before that was good. With their brother feeling good the clones poofed sending the information about his whereabouts to the originals, who came flying down into the basement and tackled their otouto again, happy that he was up and in good condition.

"So did Iruka-sensei leave me any homework? Cuz I don't want to leave the house today or tomorrow." He said sobering them up with the thought of why.

"Yeah it's in my backpack." Naoko said going to her backpack. With the sisters off of their frantic search and happy that he was okay rush they could smell a delicious aroma coming from behind their brother. Getting the papers out of her backpack Naoko went up to Naruto and gave him a hug for preparing breakfast. "Thank you otouto."

"Welcome Naoko-neesa-" he cut off. He had been trying to get back to normal speech for a while; _I guess your sisters dragging a futon into your room to sleep with you will show you how much they care._ _It's a shame Oji-san never found what happened to the people that had kidnapped me. I would go for a kick in their nuts right about now. _He thought smiling. It had been when he was almost four and he had been kidnapped for ten days until Kakashi and Guy found him by accident thinking they were walking into a bar. They had walked in to see Naruto strapped to a chair with his eyes rolled back and barely breathing the kidnappers had been. No one had been able to identify the kidnappers until the DNA test confirmed it. There were so many little pieces. Naruto had been shaking when Kakashi and Guy had carried them to the hospital pissed thinking that any one else denying a child care, was going to be hurt. Needless to say no one had denied him that day and three nurses had fainted from looking badly at Naruto. He didn't want to think about what had happened in that house. Since that day his sisters decided they were going to be ninja in order to get stronger to protect their otouto.

Naoko however had been ignorant of these thoughts stood frozen since Naruto had spoken. She and Naruko had been trying since he was four to address them as just nee, neesan or neechan but he had always denied it but now after five years he finally stops. _What a good morning this is turning out to be._ She thought smiling softly at her brother. Spooning herself a bowl of heavenly goodness. After everyone had eaten he had made a clone to go with his sisters to the academy again.

Going back out to the entrance to the battery room Naruto made three clones two to drag him to the medical room after he was done charging the battery again, and one to get started on the homework that Iruka had given him. After the battery had charged higher. The clones dragging him to the medic room went to the library, one to look up scrolls on chakra control and another to look up chakra theory. And once the Homework was done the homework clone went to the hospital to see his doctor about medical chakra and more control exercises.

Going into the hospital Naruto shivered before he saw his doctor Hayata Hanae. "Doctor Hanae." The clone said getting her attention. She was a tall woman with a lab coat and heels on. She had black hair up in a ponytail. She smiled before waving her patient into a nearby hallway.

"Hello Naruto-kun, I heard you collapsed yesterday is everything alright?" she asked once they were walking into a hallway.

"Oh, you heard about that… Haha nothing ever escapes your notice." He said before adding, "nothing really just a little chakra exhaustion nothing too serious though I was wondering if I could borrow your talents for a while today if you have a moment?"

"Is this for the pursuit of knowledge or do we need to check you out?" she asked looking him over and seeing nothing apparently wrong with him.

"Both if you want to believe it or not." He said smiling.

"Oh? And how can I help?" she said. She was the doctor that saw him after his kidnapping and swore never to reject him if he asked for help. And she kept her swears. No matter how much she regretted swearing off all ice cream.

"The boss wondered if you could impart any medical knowledge to me?" The clone asked.

"Boss?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm a shadow clone, Boss is currently resting after charging a chakra battery. By the time he was done the battery was at about ten percent full. He is studying medicine and wanted to know how medical chakra is created in order to make a seal to convert regular chakra into medical chakra. If you wanted to give me any scroll that would be fine to." The clone said smiling again.

Thinking for a minute Hanae responded. " I will give you as much as I can tell you in an hour. After that you can come back tomorrow if you don't have enough. Then just tell me and I'll see what scrolls I can find that would help you. And once you make the seal I expect 3 copies for my use is that ok?" she asked.

Nodding the clone went with the doctor for the knowledge that she promised. After the promised hour was up Hanae left the room leaving the clone swirly eyed from so much information. Who knew she could talk to quickly? It was a good thing the clone was taking notes diligently. Otherwise it would have ended up with him remembering nothing, and the Doctor wasting her time. Going home the clone noticed the stares. _Dang, it's getting late. I need to get back home before the mobs come out. The building is safe so just get there._ The clone thought walking faster through the streets to the original.

Walking back to the building the clone noticed that the stares were turning into glares. He needed to move. He was currently half way across the village from where his house was. He was having trouble not just flat out sprinting all the way home from the glares he was receiving.

"Yosh! Good evening young Naruto-san. What keeps you out this late?" Guy asked in his normal loud tone,

"Guy I will give you gravity and resistance seals if you get me home now." The clone said quickly.

"YOSH! SUCH A YOUTHFUL REQUEST! IF I CANNOT MAKE IT I WILL CLIMB THE HOKAGE MONUMENT ONE THOUSAND TIMES WITH ONE HAND TI-" he was cut off as the clone jumped on his back and just told him to please move quickly. Nodding in acceptance Guy took hold of Naruto's feet and started to run, outpacing many jounins in terms of speed. The clone was latched to his back just waiting to get home and drop off the notes he had taken then dispel. After less than a minute of running Guy approached the house slowing down he opened the gate that had been added a few days ago. Racing in the clone closed the gate and rushed inside the house gesturing for Guy to follow him. Going inside the house guy noticed that his sisters were in the basement. Going into the basement he noticed banners and a chocolate cake in the middle of the room with the Hokage, Kakashi, Yugao, and Anko almost drooling over the cake. The only things stopping them were the clones dressed as butlers holding towels under their chins to catch any drool that came out. A different table had a tower of boxes on it in wrapping paper. A different table had all sorts of beverages on it with cups of drink out with labels under them showing what they are Teijo and a girl with brown hair done up in two buns were talking there. A different table had all sorts of food laid out with a chubby kid stacking food on a plate with a skinny kid with dark hair in a pineapple style talking to the chubby kid. A couple tables down Guy could see a small girl with dark purple hair in a hime style fashion with two bangs framing her face with white eyes signifying the byakugan to anyone who knows about the clan. She was currently blushing like mad as one of the butler clones talked to her about something.

As soon as guy walked over to the gift table with his (he kept it in a seal on his arm), Naruto, the original he assumed since he was wearing his custom orange while all the others wore butler outfits, came down the stairs to the basement with a large pot of something being carried by three clones with bakers mitts. A delicious smell was coming from the pot between the clones. As he walked down ten clones popped up behind him and started singing Happy birthday for his sisters who were by the beverage table talking with the purple haired girl.

After everyone had sung to the sisters who were scratching their necks embarrassed they moved to the present table. In the present from Guy on top was a pair of weights for each of them going up to 100 lbs. Yugao's present just under it was a book on weapon styles for each of them ranging form Katanas to scythes to nun chucks. Kakashi's present was a tactics book for beginners. Anko's was a book on how to throw kunai and shuriken extremely quickly and accurately. Teijo's present was a full set of shuriken and kunai for academy students. The hokage's present was three books, beginnings of the fight: a look on taijutsu, beginner, medium, and advanced. The children didn't bring any presents at the pleading of the sisters. So up last was their brother's gift.

"Well it has been a while hasn't it?" Naruto started out quieting everyone, "I wish you a happy birthday and I hope you like the compound that I finished today. The battery isn't full but it has an ample amount in it for now. Now if you would like to we can start handing out the ramen." Naruto said as two other butlers came up behind him with ladles out, smiles on their faces ready to make their sisters happy. After the sisters 5th bowl he started sighing dramatically. "Oh no! We ran out of ramen!" he said. The sisters were panic stricken. That had never happened before. They had both had up to twenty bowls each and yet only 5 each and it was empty? Something was up. And it was as soon 12 butlers came down every 3 carrying a huge pot of ramen, each one a different flavor. "Oh wait silly me we have plenty. Eat hearty neechans" Naruto said smiling softly at his sisters. Freezing in place both sisters blinked then looked at Naruto who was still smiling if only a little wider now.

"Did you just…?" the sisters trailed off looking at him in utter shock.

"I'm not sure what you mean neechans." He said still smiling. "Happy birthday." He added. Not even a second later both sisters were hugging their brother and had no intention to let go anytime soon. The adults were all smiling at Naruto thinking he had finally gotten over the nightmare that had happened to him. The children were all staring at the siblings hug in confusion.

The skinny one with the pineapple hair was remembering something his father had said about the boy. _He has had a difficult… no that is not a troublesome enough word to describe his life. He has the worst life imaginable with no rewards. The only things keeping him sane from what I know of are the people he consider precious. And he will go through any troublesome task to keep them safe and healthy__._ His father had said to him. _If tou-san was right then what he said earlier, does that mean he made this compound from what he was living in? He can't be older than they are. And we're all just turning 10!... troublesome. _The Nara thought before going forward to get some ramen.

Most of the adults stayed that night at the building sleeping in the bed that Naruto had offered. Only the hokage out of the adults had left the building to go home. All the others were going to the first floor for the 'medic bed' as Naruto had dubbed it.

Waking up Anko felt the best she had in Years. Oh man was that the effect of the medic bed? _I got to get me one of these! _She thought in glee. Going outside she felt great her sore shoulders were gone and she was full of energy. Looking around she noticed all the other adults were very chipper and awake as always even Yugao who was not a morning person was in a good mood looking ready to tackle an army any time. "So anyone else feel like they had the best sleep of their lives?" Anko asked as everyone raised his or her hands. "Alright lets go see what the gaki and his sisters are up to." She said going downstairs they noticed that the kids were still asleep and Naruto was looking a little pale.

All the adults rushed over to wake him up when he suddenly started awake frantically searching the room for something that he didn't find. The only things he found were the concerned eyes of all the adults looking down at him. Relaxing into the futon he breathed deeply to wake himself up before lifting his head up to say, "Wake up neechans, its time for you to go to the academy. I'll be up on the top floor researching today so don't worry about me. And please, not this year. Next year okay, but not this year." He told his sisters who had woken up smiling to the 'neechans' before frowning at his neglect of another party. "And yes I promise I wont hole myself up next year. But this year I will be on the fourth floor." Naruto said getting up before leaving a few clones to clean up from the party and do any housework that needed to be done.

Walking up the stairs, Naruto remembered his doctor who had offered scrolls if he came today. Making a clone he started giving it instructions. "Get the scrolls from doctor Hanae, then get back here put them in the 1st room on the 1st floor then dispel." After giving the instructions Naruto went upstairs to the 4th floor and passed the added security and started studying again.

Throughout the day civilians and shinobi alike had looked for Naruto whether to beat him up, try to kill him, or just to talk to him in some shinobi cases, none ever found him.

Months passed and nothing much happened beside Naruto using the other elemental and explosive seals at the ITG, needless to say another deal was made for the two seals between Teijo and Naruto. It was the near end of the academy year and an envoy from Kumogakure was coming to sign a peace treaty. Naruto and his sisters had still been amassing scrolls and theory materials for their house. Every room had at least one different scroll in it with the third floor making more stuff every day and the sealing floor had developed many new functions for to add on to the battery seal. The kids' friendships had grown as well. Naruto was now close friends with the chubby kid whose name was Choji Akimichi, the skinny kid who was Shikamaru Nara, and had found a good person in Shino Aburame. The purple haired girl that came to the party had been extremely nice to him and he was determined to help her with her dream of uniting her clan. Kiba Inuzuka was annoying though apparently he thought himself the alpha dog in the class and tried to assume his role… needless to say every other Wednesday, sparring day, he was reminded that he was not the alpha. Naruto had also found Sasuke Uchiha to be particularly annoying ever since his older brother wiped out his clan a few years ago. The class fan girls had immediately fawned over his bad boy personality and had formed a fan club overnight. It was pathetic really even the Head of the Yamanaka's daughter was among the fan girls, she had blonde hair and had it in a ponytail with a single lock of hair coming down the side of her face hiding one eye.

Naruto was proud one day as he walked to school. His clones had just finished placing the reverse summoning seal that would let him poof home no matter where he was. It was triggered by a seal that when activated sent chakra to a specific seal under his bed the seal then summoned him to his bed. He had already used it to escape a mob once when he was out too late and he didn't have anyone to help him. He had applied to his sisters as well and shown them how it worked.

It was a good thing he did. He would need it tonight.

School went by as normal, then the siblings had seen the envoy and his accompaniments. If they were signing a treaty why were there so many? Also the head ninja had the same face of some of the people who had tricked him into getting something. He had tried to hide it. But trying to hide something from Naruto, who had a lot of experience telling if people were lying or were being truthful, even half truths could be told, it wasn't easy to hide a lie from him.

So when he looked at the Hyugas particularly in the march through town Naruto thought it odd. After the academy day was over he told his sisters his suspicions. They told him he was being paranoid but he didn't care right now. He had them all send a clone home and using the stealth they had been nurturing since they were 5 followed Hinata home that day. The day passed normally well normally for everyone else. Naruto had watched in particular the _training _sessions her _family_ put her through.

Hinata Hyuga wasn't having a good day. First it started with the elders criticizing her about her behavior as heir to the clan saying her sister would be better. School was fine but going back home and then having training with her father. She had bruises all along her arms and back. It was one reason she wore the hoodie. She didn't want to know what the elders were talking about at the back of the room but she felt it was they trying again saying that she should be branded and placed as a servant to the head family. Tears filled her eyes as her father said they were done in the same way he always did. Almost like she wasn't even there. More like telling the elders to leave. After dinner she went to her room as usual and applied her cream to her bruised arms and back. She was thankful she was so flexible, since it made it easier to reach her back. She never knew about the kidnapper until she was in a bag rushing through the town. The only things she heard were a grunt and a yell of intense pain before falling on the ground being picked up again and suddenly feeling a tugging sensation on her. Next thing she knew she was being let out and saw the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen on anyone in her life.

It hadn't started well at all for Naruto he had been forced to watch her on an opposite roof just watching her move through her compound; when she was kidnapped he flew towards her attacker and head-butted the sucker in the stomach. Letting out a grunt of surprise the kidnapper had dropped his friend. Rolling out of the way of his sisters the kidnapper was soon on the business end of two shoes each going for the same place for double the force.

It's a good thing he already had kids, because he couldn't make any more now. Falling to the ground in absolute pain the kidnapper was forced to watch, as his prize was poofed away his attackers as well. This was the worst kidnapping he had ever had to do. Failed with a helping of ball busting on the side. Not a good day for him. And then the next worse thing had happened; "What are you doing on the ground ninja-san?" asked a pair of ANBU as he looked up he saw one had a snake mask and one had a cat mask.

Opening the bag, Naruto could see the tear filled eyes of one Hinata Hyuga. Naoko and Naruko had both poofed back and had run to his room and hugged the poor girl. Smiling at a job well done Naruto set up an extra futon so his sisters could sleep surrounding the distressed girl. He had set up a temporary medic seal beneath their futon to give the distressed girl good sleep.

Being woken up is never a good thing. Especially when you are being woken up because of an attempted kidnapping. Hiruzen was getting too old for this. Using the disguise as an envoy to kidnap the heir of the Hyuga. Not a smart move. Though he did get a laugh when he got the report from the two ANBU who had been trailing Naruto and his sisters for him. He had to admit, Naruto did the second best thing he could have done in that situation. Not that he wasn't proud of him, no he was a very proud Oji-san right now, because here in the interrogation department was the head ninja from Kumo that had been caught trying to steal a bloodline from Konoha. Oh such joy he would get from watching the Raikage try and explain this. With a terrible glee in his eye he told Ibiki "keep him locked up. We don't want Kumo to think we don't have him alive. Have Hanae-san search him for suicide techniques and pills."

The morning after Naruto had made bacon eggs and hash browns for breakfast for Hinata and his sisters. After eating and having gotten ready, the four had made their way to the academy.

Hiashi Hyuga woke up normally there was nothing out of place until breakfast where his eldest daughter did not show up. "Ko, please go and find Hinata, she is late for breakfast." Hiashi spoke calmly.

Leaving quietly Ko went to Hinata's room to find it empty. Returning to the meal hall he spoke to his lord "Lord Hiashi! Hinata-sama is not in her room. There are signs of a struggle along the floor." Ko spoke calmly. If the Hyuga are anything it is good poker players.

Standing quickly, Hiashi rushed to his daughter's room. Opening the door he saw the bed unmade and a picture on the floor with a crack going down the side of it right between Hinata and the rest of her family, ignoring the bad omen Hiashi could see the tell tale sign that something had happened to his daughter right as she was going to bed, her hoodie was on the floor, it hadn't even made it to the hamper when she was kidnapped. "Report this to Lord hokage." He said still calmly. He knew he was a harsh bastard because of the training he has her going through but for some reason the training never stuck with her. Suddenly he remembered all the elders congratulating his younger daughter, Hanabi, on a well done exercise, his eyes was shadowed. What had they done this time? Hinata was the spitting image of his late wife; he would not lose another pure soul to the elders this time. She was the perfect older sister to Hanabi, always encouraging her and being a good person. She had made Hanabi a better person than the elders would have wanted her to be. The elders were not happy when he had chosen to marry Hitomi. But he didn't care. _I guess its time to show them just _why_ I am the head of this clan._ He thought planning his revenge.

But before that he had to find Hinata. Rushing through the village to the tower he found the hokage doing paperwork as always. "What can I do for you Hiashi-san?" the professor asked.

"I do not know where my daughter is. I was wondering if you could help me in locating her." Hiashi asked.

"At once." The god of shinobi said pulling out his crystal ball before hovering his hands above it. "Oh? It appears you daughter is on her way to the academy with the Uzumaki triplets." He said putting it away before looking at Hiashi. "I heard there was an kidnapping yesterday but he was apprehended by Cat and Snake. He is under custody and only myself and the interrogation department can get him out or visit him in custody." He said making sure that Hiashi knew his place and wasn't going to go kill the kidnapper.

"Understood hokage-sama." Hiashi said before bowing and leaving knowing whom to thank for his daughters safety. _I do wonder though, my sight should have gone through most of Konoha. Why did it not find her? If she was with the Uzumakis then why could I not see them when I used my byakugan on the way to the tower? If their house was sealed then who has that much authority and power to place that kind of sealing power outside of hokage-sama and Jiraya-sama?_ He wondered if it was the hokage then why? He hasn't shown that much favor to them. Surely they didn't have that much sealing prowess. _Then again they are Uzumakis. It wouldn't surprise me if one of them knew a little sealing. Just like Kushina-samas sealing on her house._ He shivered. Hiruzen had wanted to know what kind of security was on Kushina's old house he had asked a hyuga to check the house. The man came back and had been blinded for a week because of the amount of chakra running around the compound blinded him with his byakugan on. He was in no hurry to test the might of a fledgling Uzumaki in sealing. No matter how young they were. _But how would they hide a house?_

Going through the academy Hiashi saw his daughter sitting between the Uzumaki sisters while Naruto was in the corner. Calming down he left them to their instructor.

Throughout the day Naruto was wondering if Hiashi would come and pick his daughter up. At the end of the day Hiashi picked up Hinata after class was finished with all of the other parents. Sneaking around Naruto and his sisters didn't want to see the parents picking up their children. "Lets go home neechans." He said. They were still smiling at the suffix. They had been working on his suffix for them for five years. They were still very happy that they were his neechans instead of neesamas. They didn't like being above him. Especially when it was happened on their birthday. Talk about a birthday gift.

Hiashi was confused this was the exit of the academy. Where were the Uzumaki children? Activating his byakugan for a few seconds he found them heading to the residential area. Following them they entered a house that he could not see through. Guessing that was their home, he went home with his daughter. Now that he knew where they lived he could send someone to invite them to dinner later.

Days passed and Hiashi never found the time to invite the Uzumakis for dinner or when he did find the time he never was able to find them. It was irritating, but one day picking up his daughter from school he could feel the parents auras beginning to get colder as Naruto walked up to Hiashi and asked if he could speak to Hiashi privately. _Well not how I wanted to meet him but it works I suppose. _"Why not follow me to my house and you and your sisters can stay for dinner? We can discuss business after a meal?" Hiashi asked politely.

Naruto was taken aback at the invitation. Only Anko, Guy and Kakashi had invited him for dinner. And a home cooked meal to boot. _Hyuga-san wants something_ Naruto mused. _That's the only reason he could have to ask my sisters and me for dinner. He wants something that I can give him. If what Hinata said was true then maybe, just maybe he is asking for a new seal to replace the caged bird seal. I would gladly accept that request._

Going home and preparing himself and his sisters for the dinner Naruto dressed in a blue kimono that had a forest design on the bottom that the sandaime had gotten him for his birthday, his sisters dressed in red kimonos with blue and yellow accents. At six o'clock the triplets showed up at the Hyuga compound requesting entrance. Going into the hall they were greeted by a smiling Hinata and another child that had the normal Hyuga expression on her face. She was only a little smaller than Naruto (3ft, 9 inch.), had black hair and a pale face. Behind her was Hiashi with the same expression with a gray and white kimono on. The dinner was a casual affair with sushi and other foods that I do not know of (so sue me I know little about Japanese culture ).

After dinner the girls had left the room leaving Hiashi and Naruto to go into his study. After activating the privacy barrier Hiashi started, "Now what can I do for you Uzumaki-san?"

"I was wondering if you had any seals you needed updated?" Naruto said. After seeing Hiashi confused he added, "Most seals degrade with time, privacy seals, storage seals, security seals. I know the Hyuga have their own seal masters but normally with seals it is best for an opinion outside of one's own work. I can demonstrate my work to your seal master if his opinion of my work is needed."

"You seem to be a very straightforward person Uzumaki-san." Hiashi said. "It is rare that you find anyone with such a straightforward manner. But I would appreciate it if you did show my seal master your work. That way there is no ones opinion beside those who are seal masters themselves. Should I arrange a date for your test?" Hiashi asked with pen and paper out.

"No, that won't be necessary just find me at my house sometime when the academy lets out. Most of the summer I will be in my house researching seals and other things so just drop by and if you could bring Hinata with you, Naoko and Naruko seem to like her greatly as a friend." He said smiling.

"Gladly, and while we are on the subject of my daughter allow me to express my gratitude for rescuing her from her kidnapper. If Kumo had gotten hold of her then I do not know what would have become of her." Hiashi said bowing to Naruto.

"Its fine she is a friend. I will do whatever I can to protect my friends. Even help with their dreams should they ask." Naruto said smiling softly at the word friend.

After bowing goodbye the Uzumakis went back to their building and slept for the night.

After the meeting with the Hyugas, everything was quiet until the end of the year test came; everyone passed and was relieved until Iruka shouted at them to go home for the summer. With the sun in the sky the Uzumakis went home with the determination to spend the summer training and with friends.

**Finally. It didn't want to end. My brain kept going "Oh add this, no add this, ooh that would be a nice add," it kept growing and growing and growing until it finally hit over 14k word count. I kind of hurried at the end and just wanted it to end. **

**So reviews would be nice. And if you have time the poll as well. **

**Ok bye!**


End file.
